Nothing Interesting
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: Elliot DiMauro is kneeling in front of a fresh grave.


III **Nothing Interesting**

II

I** Disclaimer** Me now own, You no sue

II

III **WARNING** Character death

* * *

Nothing interesting happens around here. Sure, you have problems but nothing that isn't solved within the next two weeks. You have your ups and downs with your co-workers, like everyone. It's what makes work so bearable. Your father cuts you slack because you're his only daughter but sometime you still have more work than anyone else (just to keep up a front).

* * *

You've always wondered if Elliot liked you. You just remember that he watches you a lot. You also remember thinking about it as you placed the keys to the copy room into the knob; you remember their faces when you opened the door and walked in on Elliot in a major lip-lock with Dennis Finch; you remember blushing and then immediately running off to tell Nina and your father.

* * *

You're walking around your father's office now. His face is sullen and you want to reach over and hug him and tell him not to be sad. Finch walks in, there are bags under his blood-shot eyes as he hands your father a folder. "What is it?" you ask Finch, he walks out of the office without even glancing in your direction. Your father's eyes dart to the innocent looking manila folder; he reaches over to it but then quickly jerks his hand away, as if burned. You decide it's time to go.

* * *

You're standing in the lobby now. The phone is ringing and Dennis hasn't answered it. You look over the desk and see him on the floor with his knees drawn up against his chest, his arms resting on top of them and his face hidden completely from view. "I'm sorry," you whisper, you know that it's your fault. Finch doesn't look up. You decide it's best to just leave him be.

* * *

You're heading toward the elevator when Nina suddenly pops out. She's wearing a tight dress and dark sunglasses. "Hey, Nina," you smile. Nothing. She doesn't look at you, just whisks right on by and straight into her office. You nod to yourself sadly and take one last, long look at your father's closed office. You want to apologize to him… to everybody. You want to beg their forgiveness and tell them that if you could change things, you would. But you decide to just look for that last person you have to say good-bye to.

* * *

You're now walking between rows and rows of headstones and monuments. Reading names and dates and messages of love and empty promises of rememberence; looking at the variety of flowers and toys and envelopes. You walk by an elderly woman, she's praying and a young man is next to her; he's looking in your direction. You nod at him. He doesn't nod back, it almost seems as if he's looking right through you. You finally spot the person your've been looking for and you hate that he's acutally here.

Elliot DiMauro is kneeling in front of a fresh grave. He's crying quietly and you want so bad to hold him and tell him everything really is okay, that he doesn't have to be sad anymore. Instead, you sit down next to him on the grass. He doesn't acknowledge you in any way.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm so sorry that I never told you how much you meant to me."

"It's okay," you whisper, wishing that he would just listen to you, but he still isn't even looking in your general direction and you just want to slap him upside the head.

"I used to have a little sister who looked just like you. I loved you for it; I know that it's wrong to compare the two of you like that. But, you and Jennie. You were so much alike, the two of you could've been twis," he's crying harder, the tears falling faster. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't blown you off that night-" a terrible sob wracks through his entire body and he leans forward, his forehead against the stone, "-you would still be alive."

You look at him sadly and you wonder why you can't cry. "It's okay," you whisper again. A feeling of complete helplessness washes over your soul and you hate how everyone is blaming themselves for what happened.

Elliot manages to pull himself up and he runs off toward the cemetary gates. You sigh and look at the large monument. There are golden wreaths and huge bouquets of beautiful flowers all around it. The monument is a cherub dancing atop an ocean wave. You look at the words, tracing the letters with your fingers, eyeing the dark spots where Elliot's tears had stained the rough stone.

_Dearest Friend of Everyone,  
You could pull laughter  
out of thin air.  
You could break a heart of ice  
with just one smile.  
We all love you  
your spirit will live on forever._

_Maya Mary Gallo  
Articles Editor of_ Blush  
1975-2006

* * *

Jack Gallo picks up the manila folder that has been lying on his desk all day. He flips through the pages. He reads articles that Maya had began to compile as her portfolio. He reads half-written columns that were, for some reason or other, never finished. He reads job offers from other magazines and their promises of more benefits and a better salary.

* * *

Dennis Finch missed Elliot's call saying that he wouldn't be in today but he would have dinner ready by the time Finch came home.

* * *

Nina Van Horn. Well, what is there to say? She got over it quicker than anyone else, on the outside anyway. She mostly just drank until Maya Gallo was just a distant memory of someone she had once been friends with. It wasn't that she was insensitive, she just didn't deal with pain very well. It was why she was in fashion in the first place, here, all you had to do was smile and say pretty things about ugly clothing worn by bags of sticks with a bit of make-up on.

* * *

Nothing interesting happens around here. Sure, you have problems but nothing that isn't solved within the next two weeks. And the interns are told stories about how the great Jack Gallo once had a pretty daughter; they are told that she was relatively quiet, but if you rubbed her the wrong way, you were going to get your head bitten off. The interns are also told that on July 5, 2006, Jack Gallo's only daughter was killed when she stepped out into the street and was hit by a car.

* * *

No. Nothing interesting happens around her. Nothing at all.

* * *

III

II

I

II

III

I do not know Maya real birthdate or middle name so I just made these up. And for the purposes of this fic, the fic is placed in modern times.I have no idea how the show ends or when it even ended. Jennie is also my creation, I don't know if Elliot even has any siblings


End file.
